winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 8
Overview In 2015, via an interview, Iginio Straffi, the creator of Winx Club, confirmed that the eighth season was in production and it was set to be aired after World of Winx and the 4th movie. It was later revealed at the Russia Licensing World Exhibition on February 27, 2018, that the eighth season's premiere had been postponed until 2019. During this event, a trailer was also screened. At the Las Vegas Licensing Expo 2018, it was revealed that the season will have new graphics and style guides and furthermore new magic powers and the return of the most popular fairy transformations, Butterflix, Sirenix, and Enchantix. It was later mentioned by Straffi that the season would premiere in February 2019, however due to the season still currently being under production, it was postponed later into Spring 2019, while the trailer premiered on January 27, 2019. On January 28, 2019, Rai YoYo showcased a small clip of the season. It was later uploaded to the official Winx Club YouTube channels on January 30, 2019. Later on March 7, 2019, the one-hundred and eightieth issue of the Winx Club Comic Series reveals that the season is going to premiere in Mid-April 2019 on Rai YoYo. Synopsis First Second Full Episodes #''Coming soon...'' #''Coming soon...'' #''Coming soon...'' #''Coming soon...'' #''Coming soon...'' #''Coming soon...'' #''Coming soon...'' #''Coming soon...'' #''Coming soon...'' #''Coming soon...'' #''Coming soon...'' #''Coming soon...'' #''Coming soon...'' #''Coming soon...'' #''Coming soon...'' #''Coming soon...'' #''Coming soon...'' #''Coming soon...'' #''Coming soon...'' #''Coming soon...'' #''Coming soon...'' #''Coming soon...'' #''Coming soon...'' #''Coming soon...'' #''Coming soon...'' #''Coming soon...'' Theme Songs Coming soon... Promotional Images New Fairy Form 2018.jpg Bologna Licensing Trade Fair, Bologna Children's Book Fair 2018 - New Transformation.jpg Bloom's New Transformation - Rainbow FB.jpg S8 New Form.jpg BLE - Winx Club Season 8 Transformation - Bloom & Stella.jpg NEW - WINX 8 AND 44 CATS.jpg New - Winx Club 8 & 44 Cats.jpg Winx Club 8 - Bloom, Stella & Flora - New Transformation.jpg Winx Club 8 - Bloom, Stella, and Flora New Transformation 2.jpg Cinema di Roma Promo.jpg Cinema di Roma Promo 2.jpg Winx 15th Anniversary - Instagram 2019.jpg Winx 15 Years of Magix.jpg Winx 15 Years of Magix 2.jpg Winx 15 Years of Magix 3.jpg Winx 15 Years of Magix 4.jpg Winx 15 Years of Magix 5.jpg Winx 15 Years of Magix 6.jpg Va1B5Jf89HY.jpg Trivia *Despite Season 6 being confirmed by Iginio Straffi to take place in "space," Season 8 is the first true space-themed season. **Season 6 was rumored to be a space-themed season beforehand. *The tagline for this season is "spread the magic". *In this season: **New graphics and styleguides will be featured. ***According to Francesco Artibani: "The character models were revised and simplified so that the young audience could associate themselves with them. That was the main goal... Therefore, because of this, the characters lost their adult appearance." **Old transformations, Sirenix and Enchantix, return. *Along with Season 7, this season displays multiple Fairy Forms: **Butterflix **Sirenix **Enchantix **Cosmix *The first two episodes of Season 8 premiered at the International Rome film Festival on October 20, 2018 to celebrate the Winx's 15th anniversary. **Despite two episodes were being announced to premiere on the same day, only fragments of the first episode was shown at the Festival. Trailers & Promos Category:Winx Club Category:Seasons Category:Season 8 Category:Rai Dub Category:3Beep